Persona: Collision
by Katekyo1412
Summary: SEES is still mourning over Minato's death. Akihiko wishes more than anything to bring back the fearless leader back. But when he finds that the Dark Hour is still there, and that he is the only one awake, he sets off to find more people to help him defeat the Shadows. But how does Minato fit into this? And what does the Velvet Room want? P3 and P4
1. Confusion

Hey! Katekyo here! I got hooked onto Persona 3 and 4, and decided to try my hand at crafting a story about combining these two. My first try. Tell me what you think! Comments are greatly appreciated! Oh, and suggestions as well. I won't be using OCs, so no accepting requests to throw in OCs! Sorry

Akihiko: Are you forgetting something, K?

Katekyo: Don't call me K! Your name is a hassle to type! Oh, and the Persona series belong to Atlus, not me, but I wish!

Akihiko: *sigh*

* * *

Chapter 1: Confusion

Akihiko was confused. It was too foggy, and the Shadow had disappeared. He could not see for more than a few feet in front of him, and that was enough to almost send him over the edge. He wondered briefly who had done this to him, and the only person who came to his mind was that long-nosed gentlemen in that blue room in a car.

A few weeks ago, just after he had graduated and mourned the death of Minato, his junior and the person who created the Great Seal, the SEES had determined that the Dark Hour was gone, and so was Tartarus. SEES still mourn the death of their fearless (and indifferent) leader, but was dispersed due to the disappearance of the Dark Hour. They do still meet in the dorm, but it was not used now.

Akihiko had fallen asleep on the couch, tired out from the boxing match he had before coming back to meet with the SEES. As he fell deep into his sleep, he thought he saw a pair of blue earphones floating in front of him.

When he opened his eyes, he was standing in a blue room that appeared to be in a car. Sitting in front of him was a long-nosed gentleman, grinning away at him.

"Welcome to the Velvet Room. This place exists between dream and reality, mind and matter"

The Velvet Room? Akihiko opened his mouth to ask more questions, but was surprised to hear nothing from his mouth. The woman sitting next to him, a blonde with bright yellow eyes, smiled and nodded slightly.

"Yes. This room is the Velvet Room. I welcome you, honoured guest. I am Margaret. "

Akihiko was confused. The Velvet Room, Minato's earpieces, the long-nosed gentleman? The long-nosed gentleman grinned.

"You may call me Igor. Now, if you wish to move on, please sign this contract. Don't worry," Igor added quickly, "This contract only says that you would be responsible for your actions taken in this journey. It is nothing new to your life."

Akihiko looked down. On the contract, there was a line. It read: I shall chooseth this fate of my own free will. Below was a line to sign his name. Akihiko looked up, suspicious. What was in it for him?

Margaret answered his question. "Nothing. A simple way to fulfill your wish."

His wish...His wish of reviving Minato, for SEES to be complete again. Shinji...He stilled mourn his old friend, but Minato had given his life without consulting them. Even Yukari wished for the fearless leader to be back.

Akihiko hesitated, before picking up the blue pen next to the contract and signing his name: Akihiko Sanada. Igor smiled. Akihiko was started to find this gentleman a little creepy.

Igor waved his hand, and the contract disappeared. Akihiko rose an eyebrow. Magic tricks? At this time and age? Igor raised his hand again, and a card floated down and remained turning around and around in front of Akihiko.

"You shall have your Arcana returned to assist you in this journey. I wish you the best of luck in your journey." Igor closed his hand, and the card was crushed, revealing Polydeuces, Akihiko's initial Persona. Just as Akihiko attempted to reach for his Persona, his vision became so bright, he covered his eyes. The next thing he knew, Mitsuru and Yukari was shaking him awake.

"Senpai, you awake yet? We all just got back, found you asleep here." Yukari had asked. Junpei looked over from the table, eating Fuuka's food. "He must have been tired, from all that boxing. Pow! " Junpei punched his fist in the air. Akihiko could almost hear the usual tune that Junpei had when he levelled up in Tartarus.

Still groggy, he rubbed his head. "Yeah, just a little tired. What are we doing today?" Mitsuru sighed. "We are just going to have a slumber party here in the dorm, although I have no idea why we should." Junpei pouted.

"It's been so long since we all slept in the same dorm, so let's relive the memories again! Pillow fights, eating Fuuka's food, mucking around; Bliss! " Junpei seemed excited for this. Akihiko's lips curved upwards. "I'm with you on this one, Iori."

Mitsuru had sighed. Putting a hand on her forehead, she glanced at the girls. They both shrugged. It was the boys after all.

At least, that was what Akihiko had remembered of the night. Then, while they were all still busy having the damn pillow fight, even though the clock showed it was nearing 12 midnight, Akihiko had gone down to get a drink of water. He remembered watching the second hand of the clock ending the last minute.

Tick…Tock…Tick….Tock…. Ding.

The whole room became green right before his eyes, and he felt more awake than usual. The Dark Hour was back?! Akihiko ran up to the room, slamming open the door, only to find coffins. Running from the room, he dashed to the Control Room. Mitsuru must be there; she had to be. The Dark Hour was back, and there were coffins. What did this mean? As Akihiko opened the door to the Control Room, his heart sank. "Mitsuru?"

In the middle, in front of the couch, with the newspaper on the table, stood a coffin, a wooden coffin. Akihiko backed away, falling down and landing on his behind, clearly shocked. Mitsuru was not awake during the Dark Hour. Neither was Fuuka, Junpei or Yukari. Ken, Aigis, Koromaru? Akihiko dashed down to the living room. Three coffins stood there, one bigger than the last. They too, were in coffins. He was the only one awake.

This was bigger than he thought. He had to find more SEES members to replace those who were not awake and active. He…He was the only one awake now. Does that mean that the Great Seal was unlocked!? Akihiko dashed out to Gekkoukan High. Nope, it was still the school, not Tartarus. That means that the Great Seal was still closed.

Akihiko felt a presence behind him. The tapping of feet urged him to follow it. As Akihiko yelled for the person to stop, the footsteps stopped. Akihiko looked around the corner, to find a distressed Shadow. One of the Mayas. It saw him, raised its hands in the air as if screaming, and ran off in the opposite direction. Akihiko readied his Evoker and gave chase. The Maya ran around corners, clearly trying to lose Akihiko. It jumped into a shiny rectangle, something that in the green light, Akihiko could not make head or tails of. But who cares? Akihiko had decided to take the most obvious step to him: he jumped into the rectangle.

Immediately, Akihiko felt as if he was falling, falling through multiple television sets. As they curled to form a line, Akihiko felt a chill. At the last one, he was thrown out and landed face first on the ground. Sitting up, he looked around. It was foggy, but Akihiko tried to navigate his way around.

That was what had happened before he came to this spot. Now, Akihiko, though he hated to admit it, was lost. Putting his hands in front of him, he wandered forward. A few steps at a time, they were bound to take him somewhere. As he walked on, he heard a familiar sound. Swivelling, he saw 3 Shadows forming from the wall, taking a shape of a snail with a tongue? Uh… Akihiko took out his Evoker and shot himself. Nothing happened. Looking up in horror, he stared at the Shadows. They seemed to cackle at his futile attempt of summoning his Persona. Akihiko tried to run. Without Polydeuces, his chance of surviving was almost zero.

Turning around the corner, he faced a dead end. Looks like he would have to deliver some pain to the Shadows. Tugging his gloves, he turned and faced the Shadows. Oh, how much he would have given to at least be able to know the Shadows' weakness. Alas, Fuuka was not here.

Akihiko slammed his fist onto the Shadow, barely grazing it. However, the Shadow was clearly injured, from the way it shook itself to and fro. Akihiko grinned. This was better. Assuming a boxer stance, he slammed his fist onto the next one. The last one gave him a good lick, but Akihiko could still stand. He continued this tactic, constantly dodging their licks and slamming attacks.

It felt like eternity, and he had not defeated a single Shadow. Akihiko was tired, and was almost down in health. His attempts at summoning Polydeuces were still no good. Akihiko knew he could not go on. Was he going to be another victim of the Apathy Syndrome? Akihiko shook his head. No way was he giving up here. Minato would not have approved of this. But, he was the verge of collapsing. He would have to fight to the very end.

Suddenly, it was as if Minato had called for back-up. A loud squeaky voice called, "There is someone here! And he is beary injured! Hurry, Sensei! We have to save him from the Shadows!" The sound of running feet got closer. Akihiko could not see who it was, but he knew he was saved.

"Izanagi!"

"Jiraiya!"

"Tomoe!"

"All the enemies have been defeated, Yukiko-senpai, please heal the injured victim!"

"Alright. Konohana Sakuya, if you please."

Akihiko felt rejuvenated after the spell. He recognise the spell was Diarama, a healing spell. Stretching a bit, he looked up. He was still exhausted, but could make out humanoid shapes. Humans!

"Quickly, he is exhausted. We have to get him out! Oh no!"

Akihiko could feel himself falling forward. Crashing onto the floor, a small grin spread across his face. He had found new people to recruit to SEES; people who could already use Personas at that as well as fight Shadows. As the group of people surged forward to help him, he took a glance at them as he was picked up and place on someone's back. High school students, not from Gekkoukan High, but nonetheless helpful to SEES and the defeat of the Dark Hour. Akihiko felt hope rising in his heart, as his eyes closed and he succumbed to his exhaustion.

* * *

Katekyo: And that ends Chaaaaaapter 1! Yay!

Akihiko: Why did I sign up for this?

Katekyo: Because you are the only character I can play properly. And besides, I find that most combination of Persona 3 and 4 here on Fanfiction are all the Fools. So might as well use one that isn't a Fool. New idea?

Akihiko: ...I need more training to talk to you.

Katekyo: And that ends it here! I would like comments and correction, but no flaming please. I would greatly appreciate it! Buh-bye!

NOTE: Any of you want me to throw in someone else, send me a PM. I will see what I can do about it.


	2. Suspicion

Katekyo: Hey all! I'm back~ I'll be posting this Chapter rather quickly, but the next chapter should probably come around Friday! Oh, and I don't own the Persona Series. I'll screw it up if I did.

Akihiko: Just what did you do to me?!

Katekyo: Nothing. I simply chucked you into Inaba. Is there a problem?

Akihiko: Nothing?! I transported to Inaba without my protein and you tell me that's nothing?!

* * *

Chapter 2: Suspicion

He was back in the Velvet Room again. The long-nosed old man was grinning away as usual. Akihiko was not surprised; from what he had gathered the last visit, the old man was always smiling. Now, why was he here again?

Margaret looked up. "I see that you have found your way to one of our honoured guests. That would be good."

Akihiko was confused. Honoured guests? So he wasn't the only one.

Margaret sighed. "Many of our honoured guests are unlike you; they hold a special power, unique to others but themselves. They hold different versions of themselves, and bonds are created to help them along."

Akihiko nodded slowly. _Then why can't I summon Polydeuces?_

Igor let out a chuckle. "Ah, but that is your own mistake. Think back, what did you do? How did you feel? Where you really trying?"

Akihiko struggled to remember. He was fighting the Shadows…he brought the gun to his head. Then, realization dawned upon him. He had not believed that the Shadows were back, he had denied the sight in front of him. He was denying his own belief.

Margaret smiled. "You have found your path. Polydeuces would now help you along your way. As we have said before, you hold your path's future in your hands. I bid you farewell, honoured guest. May we meet again?"

Akihiko woke up with a start. A white ceiling, muffled sounds of human voices. Ah, his head hurt so much. Getting up, he rubbed his head. Wait, his gloves were missing. Akihiko started to look around for them, only for his ears to be hurt by the shriek that he heard, "He's awake! Senpai! He's awake! And alive for the matter!"

In a blink of an eye, eight people surrounded the futon that he just realized that he lay in. He was dressed in a yukata, with his clothes nearby on the table. He looked up at the unfamiliar faces and realized with a pang how much he missed the SEES. "Where…am I? Who are you all?"

The young high school student with headphones around his neck laughed. "You're in the Amagi Inn. The hospital wouldn't let us visit you anyway. I must say, you are pretty hardy for simply sleeping for a week. Most who have gotten their asses almost kicked were pretty much knocked out for two weeks!"

A week?! He had been asleep for that long? Akihiko frowned. He did feel slightly tired, but the feeling was similar to the time he had spent in school after Tartarus. That is, during the first few weeks when he started going in. "Then…who are you?" The burning question remained in his mind, he had to know who they were before recruiting them.

"The name's Yosuke Hanamura. Pleasure to meet you!" The headphones guy was Yosuke Hanamura, huh. "Just call me Yosuke would do, there's no need with the formalities," he grinned at Akihiko.

"My turn! Chie Satonaka!" The young spunky girl in a green jacket grinned. "We ordered some food for you, you are bound to be hungry! Hope you like meat!" Akihiko licked his chops. Meat…protein. Now that was more like it.

"Special delivery," a young girl with blue hair walked in and gave out bowls. "Aiko's Steak Bowls are the best around! You ain't in heaven till you try it!" Chie took out a pair of chopsticks and dug in.

"Chie…"The young lady with straight black hair sighed and turned to Akihiko, "My name is Amagi Yukiko. Pleasure to meet you…?" Yukiko let the sentence trail off into a question. Akihiko mentally smacked his head. "Akihiko Sanada, nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too, Sanada. My name is Naoto Shirogane." The young blue haired boy nodded at him. "You happen to be a boxer, do you not?"

Akihiko nodded slowly. "Yeah, I guess you could say that."

"My turn, my turn! Oh….My name is Rise Kujikawa, or Risette, you may know!" The idol he recognized as Risette smiled as she sat down next to him. "Dig in! It's fine you know!"

Akihiko looked at the steaming Steak Bowl. He was almost drooling due to the smell. Picking up his chopsticks and saying his prayers, he dug in. It wasn't close to the Beef Bowl back home, but it'll do. He noticed an extremely large bowl nearby, in which a grey haired boy picked up and ate so fast, he seemed to be inhaling the food. _Much like Minato…_ Akihiko frowned at the similarity. He could still remember, Minato inhaling Shinji's food and the ramen. He looked up as the rest of them introduced themselves.

Okay…so the big beefy one was Kanji Tatsumi, the bear-like mascot was Teddie (His human form seemed almost frightening.) and the last one was….

Akihiko looked towards him. "And you are…?"

The grey haired boy placed down his chopsticks, having just finished eating. "Yuu Narukami. Nice to meet you, Sanada."

For some reason, Akihiko got the faintest feeling of déjà vu. It was as if he was talking to Minato all over again. "J-Just call me Akihiko. It's fine."

"Ah, but you are most definitely older than us, right?" Naoto stared at him with steely blue eyes. Akihiko nodded meekly. "Then we should call you with respect."

"Aaaah, Naoto-chan, no need to be so beary formal!" Teddie smacked Naoto on the back.

"Now, the big question. Who pushed you into the television?" Yosuke looked towards Akihiko with an air of seriousness. Akihiko was taken aback. The group had switched from being friendly to being extremely serious. Uh, was it a bad thing to happen to him? Akihiko couldn't put his finger into it, but something told him to not tell them about SEES yet. He wondered how he should tell his story of entering the foggy area. Oh, and television?

Clearing his throat, Akihiko scratched his head, "Uh. About that…television? I don't think I hit my head against one. And besides, how does one go into the television?"

Yosuke frowned. "The foggy area, of course! Don't you remember who kidnapped you? We are trying to find that person!"

Akihiko shook his head. "I followed a Shadow into that foggy area. Last I saw the Shadow, it had jumped into a glowing rectangle. I jumped in as well, only to find myself in that foggy area."

That statement earned raised eyebrows. "Jumped in…? Wait. You mean that you have a Persona?!" Yosuke fell over in shock. "Woah, that was a huge shock. But seriously, you can use one? Then why didn't you use it to save yourself and fight back?"

Akihiko placed his bowl down. "Well…I couldn't summon my Persona at that time. So I couldn't really fight then. I wasn't in my top form. But that can be fixed quickly. I simply have to train! That reminds me, I haven't done my twenty squats yet. I owe that for a day, so currently I owe… 140 squats! I'm way behind on my training!"

Akihiko would have done his squats there and then, had it not been all four guys pushing him back down to prevent him. "O-okay, so you can use a Persona, we get it. And Shadows exiting the TV world? That's absurd." Chie looked a little taken aback by his antics, but was nevertheless calm.

"Then, why don't you join the Investigation Team? We are looking for the person who pushed people into the TV and killing them using Shadows," Yosuke explained hurriedly. Akihiko was surprised. They already had a team?

"Well, the killing in Inaba has reduced, but the killer is still at large, so we have to find him. The police can't do a single thing." Narukami had finally inserted his opinion.

Hold it. Inaba. Did he just hear that this place was Inaba? Akihiko pulled his ears. "We are in Inaba?"

All eight of them looked at him. "Yes. We are in Inaba. Why? Didn't you travel here only to enter a TV after a Shadow?" Akihiko shook his head. "I was in Iwatodai. And Shadows exist in the outside, not in this TV world you speak about. They spawn everywhere. Didn't you hear of the Apathy Syndrome?"

All eight stared back at him. "This is Inaba, and the Apathy Syndrome has been cured. Are you out of your mind?"

Akihiko gulped. Just where had the Shadow led him to, and who were these people?

* * *

Katekyo: Thou shall end this here.

Akihiko: *groaning away*

Katekyo: Aren't you going to train?

Akihiko: Not with these people on me!

Yosuke: Hey, hey, don't call me 'these people'! I'm just one person!

Katekyo: Eh..Okay. See you all next time!


	3. Relieved

Akihiko: Due to Katekyo reeling from a recent headache, I would be saying this. Persona 3 and 4 do not belong to Katekyo, but to Atlus. This is just a fanfiction.

* * *

Chapter 3: Relieved

Akihiko reeled back. "I-Inaba?! But…"

Chie frowned. "Are you hallucinating? This is Inaba. I-na-ba. Not Iwatodai."

Akihiko gritted his teeth. Did he travel all the way to Inaba from Iwatodai from the glowing screen? Not possible, but if the TVs were like teleports, it would be possible. But, wouldn't he have to walk all the way to Inaba in order to do that. Akihiko's brow furrowed. This was just so confusing.

Yosuke yawned. "Anyway, we should be leaving you to rest now. We need to catch up on sleep ourselves. Besides, you need to recuperate. Don't think you are out of the woods yet; you still need plenty of rest."

Akihiko smirked. "Really. Well then, why don't I feel tired then?"

Yosuke blinked. "Eh…well, perhaps you have some energy now, and you feel energized because of the food?"

Akihiko waved his hand. "I had some special training. I heal up really fast, and besides, I'm used to being tired, so I tend to recuperate at a faster rate." It was true, after all the hunting and grinding in Tartarus. It was already strenuous during the Dark Hour, not to mention the Persona summoning, as well as damage from the Shadows. The past year had trained him up good, and he was more than ready to hunt down Shadows, or perhaps a boxing match.

Narukami's face had remained emotionless. Akihiko had not taken notice of him until he spoke. "It would be wise if you stayed in bed. We would talk about it tomorrow." With that, he got up, beckoned the rest of the people and they all left the room.

Akihiko shivered. A wave of nostalgia came over him, reminding him of Minato. Narukami…he's just like Minato, ever silent, always cutting in with remarks that seemed to end a conversation or alter a decision. Was he…someone who could use multiple Personas as well? Akihiko pressed his lips to form a thin line. For now, not SEES. He would join their team. Clues had to be found, before coming to a conclusion. If Narukami was like Minato…does that mean if he was in the same situation as Minato, he could replace him? Akihiko shook his head. How selfish was he? To sacrifice someone he didn't know to rescue a dear friend, now that was what Shinji would punch him for. Akihiko smiled sadly. Minato, the Great Seal, Miki and Shinji, both in Heaven. Many of his closest companions had moved on. Does that mean he was weak?

Akihiko got up and stretched. Changing into his own clothes, he went out. Glancing at the hotel sign, he read: Amagi Inn. Alright, so for now he was staying at Amagi Inn?

Akihiko turned around and sighed. Walking down the streets, he noted the different areas. This was not Iwatodai, that was for sure. Walking past a shrine, he briefly remembered Koromaru. Ah, might as well. Akihiko walked over and dug into his pockets for some yen. 25 yen. Okay, that was more than enough. He threw it in and rang the bell. He wondered what he should wish for. Well, there were two things that he wished for the most, so he wished once, threw in another 25 yen and made the next wish. Turning around, he saw a fox. Akihiko sighed. Another shrine guardian like Koromaru. This place may not be Iwatodai, but it sure was reminding of it.

Moving on, he passed by the shopping district, only stopping to look around. By then, he heard a school bell. Well, it should be obvious that there is a school here, since there were students here. As he walked on, female students in uniforms were pointing at him and whispering. Well, he did stand out here, wearing a different uniform altogether. Since Inaba was a rural area, he figured that he wasn't well known here, which would be a relief for him, since he never enjoyed the fan girls he had accumulated over the years, since junior high. That relief was shot down the moment a girl rushed up, asking for his signature. Inwardly groaning, he signed it and moved on, before breaking out into a run to escape the girls chasing him, screaming his name. Damn, even in rural areas? Will the hoard of girls never end?!

Akihiko kept running, not caring which way he ran. He blinked at the last moment, running straight into… Narukami.

"S-Sorry!" Akihiko made an apologetic gesture, before resuming his mad run for escape. Girls can be fast if they want to, and he doubt that he was going to outrun them. As he ran on, he felt a hand on his shoulder and pulled him away. The girls rushed past him, not knowing that he was pulled into a corner. Akihiko turned around, facing Narukami. "Thanks for the save."

Narukami nodded. "It's fine. We are used to it, with Naoto and Rise on the team. At times, we have to somehow get them away from the media. After all, being famous has its ups and downs."

Akihiko nodded. He had a point then. Even back in junior high, his boxing teammates had to prevent fans from streaming into the boxing training area to watch him train. Only Mitsuru had talked to him after a match, and that was the first time they had met.

Lost in thought, he did not realize that he had followed Narukami to a shopping area. Junes…much like the Kirijo Group, but Junes was a name for shopping malls. Narukami motioned him to sit down at an empty seat, where the rest of his friends were there. Akihiko sat down.

"Wanna order something? Yosuke's treating!" Chie looked so excited, while Yosuke looked a little resigned. Ah, the Hanamura family was the head of Junes after all. No wonder Yosuke's last name was familiar. Akihiko leaned back. "Recommendation?"

"Steak Bowl! Steak Bowl! Yosuke, 2 Steak Bowls!" Chie looked really happy; she must be a meat lover as well, much like Akihiko. Oh yeah, more protein to keep his energy up!

"By the way, Sanada, what are you doing out of bed?" Naoto had fixed his eyes on Akihiko. Oops, he forgot he had to stay in bed, but had gone out anyway.

Sheepishly, he replied, "Well, I was already well enough, so I thought I'll take a look around Inaba."

Naoto simply nodded.

The food arrived soon enough and after saying their prayers, they dug in. The food was finished in a jiffy and Akihiko was stuffed. The steak bowl wasn't that bad, but the Beef Bowl back in Iwatodai still beat this one.

The atmosphere turned serious. Narukami turned to look at Akihiko. "Sanada. We would like to ask you some questions. "

Akihiko shook his head. "If you are talking about the murders, I didn't do them. Why? 'Cuz I was in Iwatodai the entire time until a few weeks back. But really," he sat up, "Investigating a serial murder? You got guts."

Yosuke frowned. "Then if you are not the murderer, and you are a Persona user…"

Rise hopped up. "You can join us to help stop them! If you want…" she quickly added at the back.

Akihiko raised an eyebrow. Investigate a serial murder? It had been a few months since he had fought Shadows, and he had been intrigued by the seemingly perfect murders in Inaba before, but was dismissed by Mitsuru as an 'intricate plan and not the work of Shadows, because Shadows do not exist anymore' situation. Ha, how shocked she would be to hear of this situation!

"Might as well. I know my way around Shadows, so are we going today? I'm getting pumped up," Akihiko place aside the thought of them joining SEES. It was impossible. It was obvious that they thought that the murders were done by Shadows, and that they were determined to find the killer.

Narukami nodded. "Let's go then. We are all ready."

Akihiko stared at the black screen of the TV. "We…we are supposed to jump in?" He was doubtful; he could crash the TV.

Narukami's expression had not changed at all as he pushed Akihiko in. He fell into the TV, as if it was water, and went through the same TV tunnel he had gone through the first time. He really did step into a TV back in Inaba. But how in the world did he walk all the way to Inaba in just mere minutes? Akihiko had yet to figure that out.

As they landed, (Or more like the Investigation Team landed and Akihiko fell out,) Akihiko looked around. He still could not see a thing, and it was really foggy. He had forgotten to bring his goggles the last time since he was in a rush.

"Ta-da," Teddie handed him a pair of glasses. Akihiko took them. They were…the joke specs? Staring at Teddie in horror, he handed them back. "I'm not wearing these."

Teddie pouted. "But these are the only pair I have right now, and you have to wear them, or you would be beary blind in this area, and that would be beary bad! No no no, you have to wear them. Teddie is a beary busy bear, so he had no time to make you your own."

Akihiko sighed. Placing them on, he knew at once he looked like an idiot, from the giggles from the girls and the chuckling from the guys. One good thing, though, he could see through the fog.

"Time to go. We need to advance to the next area already." Narukami motioned to the others. He was clearly the leader. A leader, equally stoic, no expression, too many similarities to Minato. Akihiko would have suspected that Narukami was Minato if Narukami was a little shorter and Minato was not the Great Seal.

As they moved on, Akihiko still found him unable to summon Polydeuces, or even Caesar. Well, he was only given back Polydeuces, so it was no wonder why Caesar could not be summoned. However, the way that the team summoned their Personas were much different. They seemed to make the cards appear before they crushed or smashed them, with the exception of Rise, whose card smashed on its own.

Akihiko frowned. Squeezing his eyes shut, he attempted once again. He failed.

The team moved on, constantly slashing Shadows. Akihiko relied on his brute strength and took down many Shadows, but not as many as the rest. Still, he felt refreshed. It had been so long since he last fought Shadows, and they gave him a challenge, one he could not back down from. It was really awesome that he could spent all his energy, unlike during boxing matches, where upon being serious, the opponent would go down quickly.

As they moved on, Akihiko noticed that the Investigation Team was slowing down a lot, with exception of Narukami. They were losing their energy, and tired people had higher chances of missing. Akihiko wasn't feeling tired, but knew he was losing energy as well. He wasn't using much of SP, since he was using his fists, but the others were running low.

All of a sudden, Rise let out a cry. "Look out! There are 3 strong enemies in front! Please be careful, Senpai!"

Akihiko glanced towards the direction Rise was facing, finding 3 Shadows. Narukami dashed forward, calling up his Persona, Jack Frost. Yosuke called up his Persona, Jiraiya while Chie called up Tomoe, her own Persona. Akihiko picked up the names of the Personas each time they were summoned. Naoto's was Sukuna-Hikona, Kanji's was Take-Mikazuchi, Yukiko's Konohana Sakuya, Teddie's was Kintoki-Douji and Rise's was Himiko.

As they engaged the enemies, Rise scanned the Shadows. "They are Lost Okinas! They are block physical, light and dark attacks! Don't use Bufu spells, they absorb those attacks!"

Akihiko gritted his teeth. He was useless, since he was only using physical attacks. He would have to back out. As he watched, Narukami _changed his Persona_. He changed it to Pyro Jack, a Persona that Minato used many times. Akihiko was shocked. He had not expected someone else to have that same power as Minato. They began to attack, with Akihiko helplessly watching. The Lost Okinas were constantly using Seal Bomb, sealing away their Persona abilities. They were useless since Lost Okinas blocked Physical attacks. The team was slowly weakening. Akihiko could not stand to just stand there and watch. If he could just summon his Persona…

He had to try it. Once more, he squeezed his eyes shut. What…what if he tried their method? Imagining the card appearing, he placed the gun on his head. His fingers twitched. He pressed his finger to the trigger, shooting himself.

"Polydeuces! Maziondyne!"

Opening his eyes, he saw Polydeuces had appeared and lightning struck the Lost Okinas, depleting their health by quite a bit. The whole Investigation Team looked towards him in surprise. He was back in the fight.

"Polydeuces, Diaharan!" Akihiko healed up Yukiko, who in turn healed up the rest of the team. They started launching repeated attacks on the Lost Okinas, using All-Out Attacks and finally, defeating them.

"Way to go, Sanada! You weren't lying when you said you were a Persona-user!" Yosuke patted Akihiko on the back. Akihiko grinned.

"Well, he's here now." Akihiko was finally able to summon Polydeuces. Chie looked a little confused though.

"But..he didn't face his Shadow. How is it possible?" Yosuke let out a laugh.

Yousuke let out a laugh. "Yuu didn't face his Shadow, and he got Izanagi! It's possible!"

Chie frowned. "So…he can use multiple Personas like Narukami?"

Akihiko shook his head. "Nope. I can't do that." He closed his eyes. Minato was summoning several Personas before as well. Why did Narukami have the same power?


End file.
